maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Wartella
Michael M. Wartella is an animator that does many of the short cartoon segments. Season 1 Avaturd/CSiCarly *Houston we have a Poo Poo *Little Kid giving tree a tattoo *Ponzi-poly TransBOREmores/Star Wars: The Groan Wars *Clown goes to the water fountain and his head explodes *Doggie Air *Jargle Germ Audition *Spacenook *Batman Alarm Clock 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime *Gingerbread serial killer *SLASHERair *Astronaut Brawl! *Robot Dad gets oil again *Bob "fixes" a sandwich Star Blecch/uGlee *You've got ninjas WALL-E-NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition *Nix Kidz Pix *The killer is in this room... Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud *Toys "4" Brats *Dog-O-Phone *Larry the old man puts away human parts Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore *Idiotic Frankenstein Fantastic Megan Fox/Mad vs. Wild *Stargazing *Doctor checkup *Tightrope Academy Graduation Walk I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin *The Salivation Army *Barber cuts man's hair wrong Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor *Styrofoam cup phone *Gingerbread Break-Up *Zorro S'UP/Mouse MD *Crocodille Shoes *Bad Idea #267: Strobe Lighthouse Da Grinchy Code/Duck *Snowman's wife cuts snowman's nose *Global warming in ice machine Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth *Superman tries to get his pants *Escargots! Pokémon Park/WWER *Slop N' Shop *Tightrope sleep walking So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga! *World's first TXT MSG *Chimp dislikes bananas The Straight A Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess *Scientist on fire The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man *Booby Trap Gives Mice a Lesson *Thor Ruins a Game Of "Bop A Rodent" Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air *Wrestling match doctors take the chair *Job Interview Man Melt HOPS/Naru210 *Boy in sleeping bag turns into a butterfly Ko-Bee Movie/Law & Ogre *Smart car and dumb car *People waiting to get cut in head Pooh Grit/Not-a-Fan-a-Montana *Clown blows up balloon dog that chases kids *Big Fish that eats fisher The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark *The Lone Ranger jumps on horse only to make horse walk on 2 legs *Snakes play Sssscraddle TwiGH School Musical/Avenger Time *Knight starts rock car by pulling on sword *Boy eating gum pulls out his teeth with gum ArTHOR/The Big Fang Theory *Beachball freezes during a game and must reboot *Recycled Bottle into a Unicycle Ribbitless/The Clawfice *Water balloon wrecking ball *Slime volcano eruption Force Code/Flammable *Corn hero! *Mona Lisa painting Season 2 RiOa/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine *Court orders man to dance *Evil Medieval forgets the milk Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent *Mr. Peanut dances but gets eaten *Tiny man windshield wipers Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy *Pencil sharpener haircut *Hot Dog with everything Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian *"One giant splash for Fish-kind!" *Robot robbers Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It *Tough guy mailbox *Schoolroom skeleton Cowboys & Alien Force/ThunderLOLCats *Machine goes to court *Frosty Charms TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred *Christopher Coolumbus says "The Earth is funky" *The floor is lava *Christopher Coolumbus continues X-Games First Class/Criminal Minecraft *Grim Reaper revenge *Girl playing hide-and-seek gets sucked up by vacuum Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas/How I Met Your Mummy *Dog dresses up as owner *Family orders meal and waitress messes it up Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots & Tiaras *The Human Torch tries to start the grill *Toy cars crash into each other Money Ball Z/Green Care Bear *Man saves little girl's "kitty" *Log Saw Ride Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker *Tummy Duck *Boy jumps into ball pit and the fake shark is actually a real shark Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16 *Stork has napkins that aren't wrinkled *The Tin Man steals the heart FROST/Undercover Claus *Time Machines are not toys - ACT 1 *Time Machines are not toys - ACT 2 Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue *Bad Idea #317: Black Hole Bungee Jumping *Bad Idea #827: Strawberry Scented Sleeping Bags WWE Bought a Zoo/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls *Grim Reaper makes a woman dead by tricking her into using cell phone *Snowman drinks hot coffee and melts Dolphineas and Ferb Tale/VICTORious *Clown Family East Dinner *Magician Pulls Rabbit Out Of a Saxaphone My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O * Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends Are For * Trivia *TransBOREmores/Star Wars: The Groan Wars and 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime both are tied for most M. Wartella segments; with a count of 5 segments in each. *M. Wartella segments are usually right after the first Animated Marginals and right before the second longer sketch. *M. Wartella's Website has a page listing some of his work for the show. *Demise of the Planet of the Apes/The Celebrity Ape-rentice is the only episode of MAD not to have an M. Wartella segment. Images MAD-DoggieAir.gif|Doggie Air MAD-Dogaphone.gif|Dog-A-Phone MAD-MonopolyFamily.gif|Ponzi-poly MAD-Jargle.gif|Jargle MAD-Fish-Sandwich.jpg|Fish Sandwich 091211-4-600x335.png|Robot Robbers Video 300px|Everything on a hotdog. Category:Crew Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Recurring Segments